utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Lark Chantelle
Lark Chantelle (Lark; A type of bird, Chantelle; Stone) is a multilingual Western UTAUloid created, voiced and managed by Uncommon-Aura/Ashe. Appearance ACT1: '''In ACT1, Lark was designed to be a self insert character, or "Vocaself" character. She had a full figure with long, wavy brown hair. Her skin was light with pale blue eyes and glasses. She wore a blue buttoned tank top with beige bra straps showing underneath. She had classic arm warmers and thigh high boots, both in black with blue accents that glowed. She wore a beige belt that matched her bra straps. Her arm warmers had a digital interface on them. She also had snakebite piercings. An alternate design gave her shorter hair. Her code (0015) was printed in red on her left shoulder. '''ACT2: As of ACT2, Lark was no longer a Vocaself character, and thus her design changed. For a brief time, she had wavy black hair in a big ponytail, and a few outfits were considered. One outfit saw her wearing a blue dress shirt, brown vest, black shorts, tall white socks, and black shoes. Another outfit had her in an outfit similar to ACT1, just with long pants, and in teal instead of blue. Keeping the brown hair was also considered, but ultimately scrapped. Eventually, she was given green hair. At this point, her piercings were removed. ACT3: '''In ACT3, Lark's design changed drastically again. Her skin was darkened to an ambiguous tan color, and her eyes became lime green. Her hair became dark green, straight, and very long with pulled back bangs. She was also given long elf ears, inspired by Jak and Daxter characters. Her outfit is also inspired by JnD; A zipped up navy blue crop top with a flared yellow collar, and matching navy shorts with yellow suspenders hanging down. She wore thigh high navy boots with straps/buckles, and yellow accents. She had classic arm warmers of the same navy/yellow colors. Her code of 0015 is still printed in red on her left shoulder. Her body type has also changed to be more slim. An alternate design (Drawn for the belated upload of her Dancer In The Dark cover, which was sung by her ACT1 VB) has her wearing a slightly altered version of her ACT1 outfit, complete with her hair having bangs. ACT4: TBA Personality Initially being a self insert/Vocaself character, Lark's personality was originally based upon her creator. However, as of ACT2, this no longer applies. Her creator has chosen to leave her personality ambiguous for the time being, choosing only to represent her as a mature and calm character. Voicebanks '''ACT1: A CV voicebank that started out as Japanese, but was soon expanded to also include English. Her English is not complete however, as it's entirely missing consonant clusters. Her voice is of a medium pitch, with a little bit of rasp. Pronounciation isn't the best, but she's understandable. Her oto.ini settings were originally done incorrectly, but have since been fixed in version 1.5. Download ACT1 version 1.5 ACT2: An updated CV voicebank that is Japanese only, with added l and v sounds, as well as a hummed m. A similar sound to her ACT1, just a bit cleaner. This voicebank has since been lost to the times, so no download is available. ACT3: Lark's voice deepens somewhat in ACT3, which is still CV. It's only Japanese, though English sounds were recorded specifically for one song (CANDY CANDY). These are not included in the release. Like ACT2, it has extra l and v sounds, and a hummed m. ACT3 also has a BRIGHT append, which is a louder, peppier, higher, and stronger voice. It has the same language/reclist status as her main ACT3. Download coming soon! ACT4: TBA. Videos Category:Japanese vocals Category:Bilingual UTAUloids japanese english Category:English-speaking UTAUs Category:English Category:English vocals Category:Overseas Voicebanks Category:Overseas Category:Female UTAUloid Category:Female voicers Category:Female UTAULOID Category:Female Voicer Category:Female Utauloid Category:UTAUloids with appends Category:UTAU with appends Category:Append voicebanks Category:UTAUloids released in 2016 Category:Active characters Category:Active voicebanks